Derek Stephen Prince
|birthplace = Inglewood, California, U.S. |family = Amy Loretta Hollander (spouse) |nationality = American |occupation = Voice Actor |areas_active = Los Angeles |active = 1994-present |status = Active }}Derek Stephen Prince (born February 5, 1969 in Inglewood, California) is an American voice actor. He's best known for voicing DemiDevimon, Piedmon, Ken Ichijouji and Veemon in Digimon: Digital Monsters, Impmon in Digimon Tamers, Keitaro Urashima in Love Hina, Uryū Ishida in Bleach and Shino Aburame in Naruto. He's also the voice of Vexen in the Kingdom Hearts series. Filmography Live-Action Dubbing Films *''Bleach'' (2018) - Uryu Ishida Animation Dubbing Animated Films *''The Adventures of Panda Warrior'' (2012) - Nine-Headed Snake Anime Dubbing Anime *''Lupin the 3rd Part II'' (1977-1980) - Mr. X, Additional Voices *''Magic Knight Rayearth'' (1994-1995) - Masaru Shidō (ep. 21) *''Super Pig'' (1994-1995) - Iggy *''Saint Tail'' (1995-1996) - Boy A, Toshio (ep. 7) *''Rurouni Kenshin'' (1996-1998) - Sanosuke Sagara (Sony Dub) **Chō Sawagejō, Beshimi, Genta Koshino (ep. 1), Nishiwaki (ep. 1), Genji (ep. 3), Ginji (eps. 14, 23), Quick Draw Swordsman (ep. 17), Gekki (eps. 25-27), Abukuma Monk (ep. 33), Yakuza (ep. 34), Man (ep. 35), Villager (ep. 69) (Media Blasters Dub) *''Vampire Princess Miyu'' (1997-1998) - Yasuhiro Takashima (ep. 9), Yusuke/Shinma Han-Ki (ep. 9) *''Cowboy Bebop'' (1998) - Lin (eps. 12-13) *''Flint the Time Detective'' (1998-1999) - Elekin, Orville Wright (ep. 17), Jean-Henri Fabre (ep. 30) *''Initial D: First Stage'' (1998) - Hayao (Tokyopop Dub) *''Outlaw Star'' (1998) - Nubuta's Co-Pilot (eps. 10-11) *''Trigun'' (1998) - Zazie the Beast *''Digimon: Digital Monsters'' (1999-2000) - Piedmon, DemiDevimon, Digitamamon (ep. 23) *''Digimon 02'' (2000-2001) - Ken Ichijouji/Digimon Emperor, Veemon, DemiVeemon, ExVeemon, Ledramon, ImperialDramon, ImperialDramon Fighter Mode, Derek, Digitamamon, Paildramon *''DinoZaurs'' (2000) - Mountain Warrior (ep. 15) *''Love Hina'' (2000) - Keitaro Urashima, Lamba Lu (ep. 19) *''Mon Colle Knights'' (2000) - Mondo *''Shinzo'' (2000) - Doctor Parasite, Gyasa *''Cyborg 009'' (2001-2002) - Joe Shimamura (Cyborg 009) (eps. 5 & 9), Achilles, Dr. Gaia, Kain, Pal (eps. 27-28), Shinichi Ibaki (ep. 43), Additional Voices *''Digimon Tamers'' (2001-2002) - Impmon, Beelzemon *''s-CRY-ed'' (2001) - George Tatsunami, Masaki, Inspector (ep. 1), Officer (ep. 1), Man B (ep. 2) *''Digimon Frontier'' (2002-2003) - Grumblemon, Gigasmon, Dynasmon, ShadowToyAgumon (ep. 7), HoneyBeemon (ep. 26), Oryxmon (ep. 34) *''Duel Masters'' (2002-2006) - Dr. Root Westhandler *''Gun Frontier'' (2002) - Tochiro Oyama *''Naruto'' (2002-2007) - Shino Aburame (eps. 34-220), Tsuba, Academy Student (ep. 44), Crowd Spectator (ep. 65), Shizune's Subordinate (ep. 143), Examiner A (ep. 145), Postman Ninja 463-72 (ep. 177) *''Tenchi Muyo! GXP'' (2002) - GP Captain, Daluma Captain (ep. 21) *''.hack//Legend of the Twilight'' (2003) - Reki *''Battle B-Daman'' (2004) - Li Yong Fa, Boy (ep. 1), B-Daman Player (ep. 3) *''Bleach'' (2004-2012) - Uryu Ishida, Heita Toujoin, Verona, Additional Voices *''Samurai Champloo'' (2004-2005) - Denkibou, Tomonoshin Shibul, Counselor's Aide (ep. 24) *''Doraemon'' (2005-present) - Cop C (ep. 2), Sneech's Cousin (ep. 9) *''Eyeshield 21'' (2005-2008) - Yoichi Himura *''MÄR'' (2005-2007) - Phantom, Tom, Thief 2 (ep. 3) *''Gurren Lagann'' (2007) - Attenborough Cortitch, Additional Voices *''Naruto Shippūden'' (2007-2017) - Shino Aburame, Peddler, Zaji, Sand Ninja (ep. 32), ANBU (ep. 90), Tenzen's Subordinate (ep. 115), Worker (ep. 115), Funari (ep. 122), Hyuga Ninja on Roof (ep. 157), Tonbo Tobitake (ep. 160), Flashback Ninja #2 (ep. 175), Flashback Voice #10 (ep. 175), Man (ep. 176), Medica Ninja (ep. 183), Henchman (ep. 195), Intelligence Ninja B (ep. 197), Villager (ep. 231), Iggy (ep. 233), Mist Ninja (ep. 242), Allied Ninja (ep. 278), Leaf Village Boy (ep. 281), Innkeeper (ep. 286), Allied Ninja (ep. 304), ANBU Ninja (ep. 315), Leaf Ninja (ep. 315), Daimaru (ep. 316), Leaf Ninja B (ep. 416) *''Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion R2'' (2008) - Additional Voices *''Stitch!'' (2008-2011) - Kenny, Yuki Daruma (ep. 10), Taro's Father (ep. 18), Wishy-Washy (ep. 29), Khan Crewman A (ep. 31), Khan Crewman C (ep. 31), Fruitseller Man (ep. 32), Woody (ep. 33), Factory Guy (ep. 39) *''Vampire Knight'' (2008) - Kasumi Kageyama, Day Class Teacher (ep. 1), Hunter Association President (ep. 4), Level E Vampire (ep. 5), Level E Vampire (ep. 8) *''Vampire Knight Guilty'' (2008) - Kasumi Kageyama, Hunter Association President *''Digimon Fusion'' (2010-2012) - Jeremy Tsurugi, Gotsumon, Zamielmon, Flymon (ep. 5), Asuramon (ep. 24), Caturamon (ep. 24), Angie's Brother (ep. 30), Policeman (ep. 30) *''Durarara!!'' (2010) - Yellow Scarf Member, Attacker #2 (ep. 10), Student #4 (ep. 10), Takechi (ep. 10), Agent (ep. 11), Dollar #2 (ep. 11), GG (ep. 11), Syndicate Member (ep. 13), Yellow Scarf Member (ep. 22) *''JoJo's Bizarre Adventure'' (2012-2013) - Boy A (ep. 1), Fan (ep. 1), Commentator (ep. 2), Imprisoned Local (ep. 11), Soldier (ep. 12) *''Sword Art Online'' (2012) - Kibao (ep. 2) *''Blood Lad'' (2013) - Henchman (ep. 1), Spectator 1 (ep. 3), Zombie 2 (eps. 4-5), Demon A (ep. 5), Sabao (ep. 8) *''Kill la Kill'' (2013-2014) - Guts, Male Student (ep. 1), Saburo Seiryu (ep. 13) *''JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Stardust Crusaders'' (2014-2015) - Iggy *''Dragon Ball Super'' (2015-2018) - Frieza (Bang Zoom! Dub) *''One-Punch Man'' (2015-2019) - Emcee *''B: The Beginning'' (2018) - Julian Crouse (ep. 1) *''Beyblade Burst: Turbo'' (2018-2019) - Ranjiro Kiyama OVAs & Specials *''Macross Plus'' (1994-1995) - Yang Neumann (Bandai Dub; ep. 4) *''Naruto: Hidden Leaf Village Grand Sports Festival!'' (2004) - Shino Aburame *''Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas'' (2009-2011) - Lyacon Phlegyas *''Lupin the 3rd: Is Lupin Still Burning?'' (2018) - Mr. X Anime Films *''Akira'' (1988) - Man Leading People to 'Akira', Man on Vehicle's Radio 1, Radio Reporter 2 (Animaze Dub) *''Digimon: The Movie'' (2000) - Demiveemon, Veemon, Pizza Guy *''Kite Liberator'' (2008) - Kichi Tsuin, Kai Tsuin *''Redline'' (2009) - Little Deyzuna *''Lu Over the Wall'' (2017) - Chief Priest of Shrine *''Ni no Kuni'' (2019) - Master Zeelok Video Game Dubbing *''Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep'' (2010) - Even *''Kingdom Hearts III'' (2019) - Vexen External Links *Derek Stephen Prince at the Internet Movie Database *Derek Stephen Prince at the Anime News Network's encyclopedia Category:Voice Actors Category:American Voice Actors Category:Los Angeles-Based Voice Actors Category:Voice Actors for Saban Entertainment Category:Voice Actors for Studiopolis Category:Voice Actors for Animaze Category:Voice Actors for Bang Zoom! Entertainment Category:Voice Actors for NYAV Post